sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by NBC
This is a list of original programming currently broadcast by the American television network NBC. Current programming Dramas *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (1999) *''Chicago Fire'' (2012) *''The Blacklist'' (2013) *''Chicago P.D.'' (2014) *''Blindspot'' (2015) *''Chicago Med'' (2015) *''This Is Us'' (2016) *''Good Girls'' (2018) *''Manifest'' (2018) *''New Amsterdam'' (2018) *''The InBetween'' (2019) Comedies *''Will & Grace'' (1998–2006; 2017) *''Superstore'' (2015) *''The Good Place'' (2016) *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' (2019) Reality / non-scripted *''America's Got Talent'' (2006) *''The Voice'' (2011) *''American Ninja Warrior'' (2012) *''Little Big Shots'' (2016) *''World of Dance'' (2017) *''Making It'' (2018) *''The Titan Games'' (2019) *''America's Got Talent: The Champions'' (2019) *''Songland'' (2019) *''Bring the Funny'' (2019) Game shows *''Hollywood Game Night'' (2013) *''The Wall'' (2016) *''Ellen's Game of Games'' (2017) Award shows *The Golden Globe Awards (1958–68; 1974) *''Billboard Music Awards'' (2018) Talk shows *''Today with Hoda & Jenna'' (2019) Late night shows *''Saturday Night Live'' (1975) *''The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon'' (2014) *''Late Night with Seth Meyers'' (2014) News and information *''Meet the Press'' (1947) *''Today'' (1952) *''NBC Nightly News'' (1970) *''Weekend Today'' (1987) *''Dateline NBC'' (1992) *''Early Today'' (1999) *''Sunday Today With Willie Geist'' (2016) Specials *''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade'' (1952) *''The National Dog Show'' (1999) *''Macy's Fourth of July Spectacular'' (2000) *''Miss America Competition'' (2019/2020) Saturday morning *''Giver'' (2016) *''Heart of a Champion with Lauren Thompson'' (2016) *''Journey with Dylan Dreyer'' (2016) *''Naturally, Danny Seo'' (2016) *''The Voyager with Josh Garcia'' (2016) *''Wilderness Vet'' (2016) Film presentations *''It's a Wonderful Life'' (1996) Soap opera *''Days of Our Lives'' (1965) Sports *''Olympics on NBC, which includes: **Summer Olympics **Winter Olympics *NFL on NBC, which includes: **Football Night in America'' **''Sunday Night Football'' **NFL Kickoff Game **The Thanksgiving Day primetime game **Select playoff games **The Super Bowl (every three years) *''NHL on NBC, which includes: **The NHL Winter Classic **Saturday and Sunday Game(s) of the Week **Select Stanley Cup Playoff games **The Stanley Cup Finals *Golf Channel on NBC, which includes: **The British Open **The Players Championship **The Ryder Cup **The Presidents Cup **The Scottish Open **Senior PGA Championship *Thoroughbred Racing on NBC, which includes the following races: **Kentucky Derby **Preakness Stakes **Belmont Stakes **Breeders' Cup Classic **Santa Anita Derby *College and high school football, including: **Notre Dame Football on NBC **The Bayou Classic **The U.S. Army All-American Bowl *US Olympic Trials *Tennis on NBC, which includes the French Open *Boxing on NBC, which includes Premier Boxing Champions bouts *IAAF World Championships *Select IAAF Diamond League meetings, which includes the Prefontaine Classic *USA Outdoor Track and Field Championships *FINA World Championships *United States Swimming National Championships *Select matches of the Premier League *United States Figure Skating Championships *Select stages of the Tour de France *Select stages of the USA Pro Cycling Challenge *Select NASCAR races *Select IndyCar Series races, which includes the Indianapolis 500 Upcoming programming Reality *''First Dance (TBA) *''The Playlist'' (TBA) *''That's My Jam'' (TBA) Game shows *''Choose Your Own Adventure'' (TBA) *''Small Fortune'' (TBA) *''That's My Jam'' (TBA) Dramas *''Bluff City Law'' (September 23, 2019) *''Council of Dads'' (Midseason 2020) *''Lincoln'' (Midseason 2020) *''Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist'' (Spring 2020) *''Law & Order: Hate Crimes'' (TBA) Comedies *''Perfect Harmony'' (September 26, 2019) *''Sunnyside'' (September 26, 2019) *''Indebted'' (Midseason 2020) *''The Kenan Show'' (TBA) Docu-Series *''Who Do You Think You Are?'' (Original Run: 2010–12; Revived Run: TBA) Late night shows *''A Little Late with Lilly Singh'' (September 2019)YouTube star Lilly Singh to host NBC late-night show The Associated Press via WEYI-TV (NBC 25), March 14, 2019 In development Comedy *''All Fancy'' *''All Together Now'' *''The Obsolescents'' *Untitled Justin Noble project *''Whites *''Woman Scouts Drama *''Blood Ties'' *''Capital'' *''Einstein *''Emergence *''Exes In Law'' *''The Last American Vampire *''Major *''Red Stick'' *''Trust'' *Untitled Grimm spin-off *Untitled Kevin O'Hare Project *Untitled Police Women Project *''Witchblade'' Former programming References Category:Lists NBC Category:NBC network shows